De Soldado a Mujer
by Trister Sister
Summary: Rivaille odiaba la lluvia. Y recibir a Hanji con las ropas mojadas y sucias no es de su agrado, le provoca tanta ansiedad. Y solo habia una manera de disminuirla. -desvístete -. -¡¿Qué!-.-Quieres que te escuche ¿no? Entonces quítate la ropa y ponte eso- .No sabia que su demanda provocaria que viera de una forma muy distinta a su compañera de tropas.


**Linea del tiempo: **ninguna en especifico, no tiene spoilers del manga así que pueden leer con total libertad.

_Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyoijin pertenece a __Hajime Isayama al igual que todos sus personajes y este pequeño one-shot es sin fines de lucro o comercialización._

* * *

**De Soldado a Mujer**

* * *

_Expedición numero 67. _

_Comandada por: Irvin Smith_

_Soldados para la expedición: 16._

_Probabilidad de muertos en batalla: 74%_

_Probabilidad de heridos: 97%_

_Estrategia: formación C_

_Probabilidad de éxito en la expedición: 8%_

Dejo salir una exhalación cansada, cubriéndose la vista con el antebrazo buscando de darle un descanso a sus ya ojerosos ojos. Él era hábil en imponer orden y disciplina entre los soldados, acabar con los titanes y dar órdenes en acción, pero definitivamente crear estrategias no era su fuerte. Irvin le pidió que analizara la formación a larga distancia para la detección de enemigos de la próxima expedición puesto que las estadísticas no pintaban a ser favorables —y de verdad que no lo eran en todo sentido de la palabra— con la esperanza de que lo iluminara con una mejor formación.

Ya tenía alrededor de dos horas buscando alguna opción viable a porcentajes más positivos, no estaba dispuesto a perder más de sus soldados que de por si ya eran escasos, pero no lograba lograr colocar una formación que redujera el número de muertes. El cansancio le calaba en los huesos, todo el día ocupado adiestrando a tropas estúpidas, conferencias con los de las Brigadas y Vanguardia para finalmente rematar con la petición estratégica de Irvin. Ah y claro no podía posponer esa revisión puesto que la expedición sería en tres días.

El sonido del repiqueteo contra el vidrio levo su mirada hacia la ventana donde se formaba una cortina de agua. Nubarrones oscuros cubrían el cielo relámpagos parpadeaban constantes y una lluvia incesante se desataba con los muchos salpiqueados de agua retumbando en la tierra. Que perfecta culminación de su día, odiaba la lluvia. El agua y la tierra ensuciaban todo, los uniformes, los pisos y cualquier cosa que tocaran dejándolo a su paso asqueroso. Bueno, por lo menos tenia la suerte de no ser el pobre desgraciado que tuviera que andar afuera en ese preciso momento.

Devolvió la vista hacia el mapa y la lista estadística, como siempre las redundancias no tenían cabida en la vida de un soldado. Quizá ver una quincuagésima vez la lista de soldados le ayudaría a darse una idea de cómo acomodarlos por tropas.

_Mikasa Ackerman. Bertholdt Fubar. Sasha Braus. __Jean Kirschtein…_

Enérgicos y apresurados golpes irrumpieron contra la puerta, su ceño se frunció, acababan de cortar el hilo de concentración que se forzaba a mantener. Los golpes se hicieron más insistentes por lo que decidido a acabar con ese molesto ruido que de lo contrario le provocaría jaqueca, dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta. Esperaba que quien sea que fuera, llevara un mensaje tan importante como la urgencia con que tocaba o de lo contrario le daría el mismo trato con el que estaba aporreando a su puerta.

Pero lo que encontró al abrir fue a ese espécimen raro empapado, con los mechones de cabello pegados a la cara, las gafa difuminando sus ojos por la capa de agua que los cubría y su uniforme lleno de lodo, hojas y quien sabe que otros desperdicios. Ah y claro, esa hiperactividad característica en su forma de hablar y moverse.

-¡Rivaille, ni te imaginas que magnifico descubrimiento acabo de hacer!-.

La vio con desinterés, contrastante a la emoción que esta destilaba ¿Por qué no se imagino que Hanji Zoe era la única loca capaz de andar a campo abierto en semejante clima?

-si es sobre esa basura de tus amados titanes que siempre parloteas, no me interesa- recalcó como si no se lo hubiera dejado claro en veces anteriores.

Disconforme con su opinión infló los mofles como niña pequeña y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho -¡siempre eres tan cruel! ¡Por qué no eres capaz de ver lo maravilloso que es aprender sobre su vida!-.

Y ahí iba una vez más con sus sermones inútiles que no estaba dispuesto—ni tenía tiempo— de escuchar.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que detenerme a ver cómo devoran a nuestra especie, ve y busca al idiota que tenga la misma mente retorcida que tú- finalizó con la siempre presente indiferencia, dispuesto a cerrar la puerta y volver a la planeación estratégica.

Y estuvo por hacerlo de no ser porque Hanji interpuso la mitad de su cuerpo entre la puerta y la pared.

-¡Espera, espera! ¡Lo que tengo que decirte hoy en verdad es importante!- enfatizó en voz alta forcejeando por abrir la puerta.

Forzó la puerta para cerrarla, cierto se veía bastante cruel al dejar a su compañera afuera ¿pero cuando no lo había clasificado como tal? Además sabía que una vez dentro, sería muy difícil lograr zafarse de ella. Sin embargo de manera escurridiza Hanji logro colarse a la habitación.

-fuf, eso fue difícil- comentó con un suspiro acomodándose los lentes sobre el puentecillo de la nariz que casi se le caen en el tropezón que tuvo al entrar – ejem como te decía tengo que decirte mi más grande descubrimiento ¡es algo tan fantástico que cambiaras tu punto de vista sobre los titanes!- prosiguió alzando y bajando los brazos con emoción, sin pensar siquiera en tomar represalias por el acto despiadado de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Ni siquiera le prestó atención a la mitad de lo que dijo su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, la boca levemente contraída y una ceja arqueada en un gesto de repugnancia, observando que tras los pasos de Hanji en el suelo estaban las pisadas que la mujer había dado, marcadas por el lodo y agua. Las palabras mezcladas de asco y enfado afloraron mientras cerraba los puños.

-estas ensuciando mi cuarto-.

-¿Qué?- ladeó la cabeza pareciendo no haberlo escuchado bien, pero entendió todo cuando lo vio con la vista fija en ella y sus ropas sucias y mojadas – hmp, ya vas a empezar con tus manías de la limpieza ¿no puedes superar esa obsesión?- rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza ante lo absurdo que le parecía.

Pero lo que él vio fue como el movimiento su cabello salpicaba gotas que iban a parar en las mantas de la cama.

-Basta ya, Hanji. No te muevas- dio la orden como de sargento ordena a un subordinado, la autoridad y rudeza hizo que a pesar de tener el mismo rango, ella se quedara estática -de acuerdo, te escuchare. Solo no te muevas y espera un momento- accedió encaminándose hacia cierto punto, tratando de disminuir la ansiedad. La mugre le causaba ansias y si había algo que lo fastidiara más que las ideas retorcidas de Hanji Zoe, era la suciedad.

Llegó a su cama y se coloco de cuclillas tirando de un cajón bajo la misma rebuscando entre el contenido hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, que sustrajo y examinó durante unos segundos.

-toma- dijo finalmente arrojándolo hecho bola hacia su cara sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza.

Ella lo tomo y lo desenvolvió extendiéndolo frente a sí. Arrugó el entrecejo confundida al identificar que era una de las tantas camisas que formaban parte del uniforme de un soldado – uh ¿para qué me la das? -.

-está bastante arrugada pero impecable- explicó incorporándose, al instante en que giro a verla se percato de que definitivamente no había captado lo que esperaba. Suspiró, a veces resultaba irónica la despistada mente de Hanji, considerando que lideraba el departamento de investigaciones. No quedaba de otra que explicarle como a un recluta.

-desvístete -.

-¡¿Qué?!- los ojos le sobresalieron de sus orbitas sobresaltando escandalosamente el cuerpo.

-Quieres que te escuche ¿no? Entonces quítate la ropa y ponte eso- reitero bastante malhumorado de tener que explicar las cosas dos veces.

-P-pero…pero- intentó objetar, sin embargo las palabras se le enredaron y las mejillas adquirieron una coloración carmín.

-hazlo o márchate- exigió tajantemente dándose media vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.

Escuchó como murmuraba a sus espaldas algo parecido a "tenias que ser el Sargento Jaboncito" y luego como sus ropas empezaban a caer al suelo. Había demandado que hiciera tal exigencia por que Hanji era demasiado revoltosa como para ponerse a hablar civilizadamente y en tranquilidad –sobre todo si se trataba de titanes– sin moverse, y eso implicaba que ensuciara toda su habitación. Y él no podía concentrase en el mensaje que se suponía que era importante, si tenía que vigilar que no manchara nada.

-bien ¿Ya soy lo suficientemente higiénica para que me escuches, loco de la limpieza?-.

Al escuchar el tono sarcástico supo que al final había cedido a su solicitud. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a responderle frívolamente sobre que lo decía la obsesiva de los titanes, pero las palabras se le paralizaron en la boca en cuanto la vio. Lo único que cubría su cuerpo era su camisa que le quedaba extremadamente corta y ajustada debido a la diferencia de estatura y complexión, y eso hacía notar algo de lo que estaba consciente, pero que nunca había tomado en cuenta al tratar con su compañera.

Verla como una mujer.

Porque a diferencia del pesado uniforme militar la camisa ceñida al cuerpo le resaltaba los atributos femeninos –claro que al ser parte de las tropas de reconocimiento las mujeres no podían estar demasiado voluptuosas, puesto que necesitaban ser agiles para usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional– pero sea como sea, Hanji tenía lo suyo, y eso se notaba en el escote que quedaba al no poder cerrar los primeros botones de la camisa masculina no adaptada para el busto, además de la estrecha cintura que se ensanchaba más abajo en caderas amplias. Pero sobre todo, lo que nunca se podía apreciar ni tratándose de las mujeres comunes, las cremosas y atléticas piernas que en estos momentos se encontraban desnudas siendo visibles para cualquiera.

Justo en este momento empezaba a sentir ansias otra vez al ver el estado de Hanji. Pero en esta ocasión no se debía al _verla_ sucia y querer evitar que _tocara_ cualquier cosa. Ahora se debía al _verla_ con _su_ camisa y querer _tocarla_ a ella.

-oye… ¿vas a hablar conmigo o aun no cumplo con tus estándares de higiene?-.

Despertó brutalmente a la realidad cuando ella ondeó una mano frente a su rostro. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo acelerado que estaba su pulso y el cuerpo rígido. Parpadeo dos veces. Se sentía incrédulo a creer que _él estuviera fantaseando_ con el espécimen más raro de las tropas. Eso no podía ser verdad.

-¿en eso quedamos no? Entonces habla- respondió con su frívola manera de hablar para bloquear su mente. Se dirigió al escritorio donde dio vuelta a la silla giratoria para quedar frente a ella y tomo asiento. Mientras más espacio hubiera de por medio mejor.

-¡es que es algo tan maravilloso que no sé ni cómo decirlo!- expresó alzando las palmas y extendiendo los brazos- ¡Gary me ha mostrado algo sobre los titanes que nunca me había dado cuenta! – añadió con ese brillo tan particular que se le formaba en los ojos siempre que hablaba sobre gigantes.

Tch, ya suponía que no era buena idea atrapar ningún titán para la supuesta investigación, porque en realidad no obtenían ninguna información relevante si no que por el contrario Zoe se volvía como una niña de cinco años con nuevo juguete al que nombraba tontamente y se la pasaba día y noche "jugando" con ellos. Pero eso no se quedaba a ahí, realmente no le afectaría de no ser porque se la pasaba cacareando de hasta el mas mínimo movimiento que hiciera.

-solo dilo ya- pidió impaciente reposando los codos sobre las rodillas, se suponía que le había dicho que el mensaje era algo importante, pero proviniendo de ella solo esperaba una bobada.

-los titanes…- hizo una pausa dramática viendo hacia los lados cautelosamente como si estuviera por contarle un secreto de suma importancia. Finalmente inclinó la cabeza para observarlo mas allá de los lentes, disminuyendo el volumen de su voz y revelar lo que tanto ansiaba.

–Los titanes pueden sentir-.

Si, definitivamente era una reverenda estupidez.

-no me digas- comentó él sin ningún signo de sorpresa, si acaso la incredulidad pintada en su faz. Esperaba que se refiriera a dolor físico cuando les herían otra parte del cuerpo que no fuese el punto débil, solo quizá encontraría algo coherente en sus palabras.

-¡De veras! ¡Ellos sienten por lo menos dos sentimientos! ¡El deseo y el placer!-.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, dándose por vencido. Definitivamente hoy había sucedido lo que ya presentía; la mujer había perdido completamente el juicio. Y solo por eso en esta ocasión dejaría que le dijera todo el rollo de su chiflada teoría.

-Dime Rivaille ¿acaso no has notado como ellos desean tan fervientemente comerse a los humanos? Ellos sienten ese deseo que los consume y por eso ponen toda su voluntad a comernos porque solo haciéndolo lograran cambiar ese deseo por el placer y disfrutar ¡Es por causa de una sentimiento!- hablo pasionalmente cerrando los puños por la emoción de su descubrimiento.

Soltó un suspiro. No sabía si sentir horror o lastima por la mujer con que había convivido tanto tiempo. Si, era lastima, por que pocas cosas o hacían compadecerse a tal grado como escuchar semejante locura.

-eso no es un sentimiento, ni siquiera una emoción; a eso se le llama instinto- comento sencillamente dando vuelta a la silla para volver a su labor de crear una nueva estrategia. La compasión por el estado mental de su compañera le quitaba cualquier ánimo para discutir con ella. Ya la declararía mentalmente desorientada en el cuartel al día siguiente.

-¡que no es instinto te digo! ¡Es más profundo, es un sentimiento! Es algo que desean con vehemencia-.

Mas parecer ella no compartía la misma disposición de no discutir que él, puesto que ya se encontraba a su lado pataleando y defendiendo sus ideales.

- es un impulso deliberado, no es como si sintieran- expuso sin tomarle mucha importancia, con las manos ocupadas entre los papeles y la vista comparando un par opciones para la formación.

-¡Trata de razonarlo simplemente! Por qué crees que ellos ¡Ahhh!-.

El grito ensordecedor de Hanji llegó a sus oídos después del sonido chocante de una onda quebrando el cielo y posteriormente como la tormenta se desataba con más fuerza. En un santiamén Hanji había cambiado de posición y ya no se encontraba a su costado. Volteó extrañado, encontrándola a distancia de metro y medio, abrazándose a sí misma y observando aterrada por la ventana que daba al exterior.

-¿e-eso fue un…un...?- los labios temblándole le dificultaban a hablar, parecía espantada.

-un trueno- respondió normalmente contemplándola con cierta confusión. Un momento, el horror que se leía en sus ojos, las manos frotándose constantemente contra sus brazos y lo labios moviéndose de una manera irregular eran los mismos síntomas que el mostraba ante la suciedad. Una teoría llego a su mente.

-Hanji ¿le tienes pánico a los truenos?-.

Antes de que le respondiera otro sonido debido a un rayo irrumpió la habitación, Hanji se estremeció y dio un respingo con el que se fue a terminar escondiéndose bajo las sabanas de su cama.

Su teoría era afirmativa, le tenía fobia a los truenos. Una burla se le formo en la garganta ante lo irónico que resultaba. Una mujer que había sido recluta, cadete, soldado, líder de el departamento de investigación de las tropas de reconocimiento, quien había salido fuera de los muros conociendo el mundo exterior, enfrentándose a los titanes que bien podía matar con facilidad…le tenía miedo a algo tan insignificante como a los truenos.

Se puso de pie, no iba a permitir que por algo tan irrelevante desordenara su habitación, con un par de palabras duras y un poco del "entrenamiento" que les daba a los reclutas recién llegados a las Tropas de Reconocimiento lograría que se deshiciera de ese miedo soso. Cuando llego al borde de la cama la despegó de la manta de un tirón.

-oye mujer, ya estas grande como para…-

La frase fue interrumpida abruptamente, de un momento a otro lo había jalado del brazo haciéndolo caer en cama junto a ella.

-¿Qué estas…?-

-tengo miedo, Rivaille-.

Entonces Hanji se aferro con fuerza a su pecho.

Sus ojos se abrieron excesivamente, mostrando una expresión que nunca exteriorizaba: sorpresa. Y es que ver a esa mujer ahí; supo que no era la loca de los titanes que él conocía. Sin las gafas puestas, los grandes ojos chocolate estaban humedecidos pero no por el brillo de emoción tras un descubrimiento, si no con pánico. Sin el equipo de maniobras para defenderse puesto, si no únicamente una camisa que dejaba expuesta la mayoría de su cuerpo. Ni esas poses exageradas que siempre tenía, si no su cuerpo estremecido y tembloroso_. _¿Dónde estaba la excéntrica Hanji Zoe que era su compañera de tropas?

Y ahí una cosa más que no notaba; no solo tenía el _cuerpo_ de una mujer, si no también las _fragilidades_ de una.

Maldijo el descubrirlo en este momento, no era nada bueno. Porque teniéndola tan cercas de él, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo tan cerca de el suyo, sus respiraciones junto a su cuello y el verla tan vulnerable solo lo hacían recordar la diferencia entre un _hombre_ y una _mujer_. Y eso le hacía sentir ansiedad. Necesitaba saciar esas ansias que tal como solo _saciaba_ realizando la limpieza hasta que no quedara ninguna _pizca_ de suciedad, _remplazándolo_ por lo impecable; solo _saciaría_ deshaciéndose hasta la última _pizca_ de su deseo, _remplazándolo_ por el placer.

-Hanji ¿Sabías que los titanes no son los únicos que sienten la necesidad de satisfacer su deseo?- reanudo el tema anterior con la voz rasposa con intenciones demasiados sombrías.

-¿Qué?- confundida ante la repentina pregunta alzo la vista hacia su rostro. Y lo que recibió como respuesta fue la boca de Rivaille cubriendo la suya.

Se había apoderado de los labios de ella de manera que en un imperceptible movimiento él ya se encontraba sobre ella, reteniéndola por las muñecas con fuerza. Aunque su boca exigía seguir imponiéndose sobre la de ella, se separo para darle una respuesta.

-En este momento yo deseo tenerte ¿y sabes qué? Al igual que un titán yo también tengo la fuerza y la habilidad para satisfacer ese deseo-.

Maldita sea, se estaba comparando a su enemigo, pero que va, estaba en lo cierto. En este momento se veía igual de tirano que un titán, utilizando su fuerza para satisfacer su deseo, aprovechándose de alguien más débil, una víctima que no merecía lo que estaba por hacerle. Pero su mente estaba demasiado cegada por la avaricia como para reflexionarlo.

Y Hanji no era tonta, sabía que él hablaba en serio, su mirada se clavó en la de él sin parpadear durante algunos segundos, en los que se percato de que no reflejaban miedo a él, tampoco rabia, luego viajo a su muñeca aprisionada por sus dedos. Después devolvió la vista a la propia y separo los labios.

-no lo harás-.

Sus sentidos se paralizaron momentáneamente, las palabras de Hanji fluyeron con la seguridad de que estaba en lo cierto, y le hizo hacer la pregunta contigua.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Puede que tengas la fuerza de un titán común, o uno anormal - hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Entonces pronuncio esas palabras que lo sacudieron completamente

–pero eres como el titán colosal-.

Las palabras le rebotaron en la mente una y otra vez y esas palabras fueron suficientes para deshacer por completo su voluntad.

-si tú lo dices…fanática de los titanes-.

Entonces la soltó, se levanto, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar aparentando que no había sucedido nada, dejando todos sus deseos atrás sin retractarse. Estaba al tanto que bien habría podido tomarla, ninguna barrera física se lo impedía, tenía la fuerza y la situación propicia para hacerlo sin dificultades. Pero no lo hizo. Porque Hanji tenía razón.

Los titanes comunes se comían a las personas por mero instinto. Pero el titán colosal poseía inteligencia y juicio. Y él tenía ambas cualidades, era propio de él actuar como para tomarla por puro placer. Y ahí notaba lo que destacaba a Hanji como mujer.

No se trataba de _cualquier _mujer. Si no la _única_ mujer que veía el mundo desde una perspectiva diferente.

A tal grado de que podía influir en lo demás.

Como su caso, porque lo había hecho recordar quién era en cuestión de segundos, comparándolo con uno de sus amados titanes, pero no con cualquiera, si no el mayor enemigo. Qué ironía.

Claro que, aun se sentía ansioso y con la necesidad de satisfacer ese deseo, porque en su personalidad estaba, querer acabar todo lo que empieza. Y aunque sabía que muchas mujeres lo admiraban y estarían gustosas de satisfacer sus ansias, no podía ser cualquiera. Porque solo los titanes comunes se comían a cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino. El titán colosal tenía su objetivo fijo.

Y en su caso, tenía que ser la loca de los titanes la única con la que podía satisfacer ese deseo.

Ahora tenía que ingeniárselas para destruir el muro Hanji Zoe. Ya encontraría la manera, no por nada era como el Titán Colosal.

Tomó lugar frente al escritorio, tenía una estrategia por planear.

Vio una vez más por la ventana, una leve llovizna remplazaba la furiosa tormenta que provoco que pasara de ver a Hanji de soldado a mujer y que no volvería a ver de la misma manera nunca más.

Estúpida lluvia como la odiaba.

* * *

Bien aquí haciendo mi primera aportación a este fandom.

Me siento feliz de poder haber terminado esta pequeña aportación que espero les haya gustado, les cuento que surgió mientras realizaba limpieza hogareña encontré mis cuadernos de secundaria (añales desde entonces) y encontré unas hojas amarillentas sueltas y me quede con cara de ¿What? ¿Qué es esto? Y era uno de los primeros fics que escribí pero nunca subí. Así que pensé que no podía echar esas ideas a la basura y analizando a que personajes le quedaría hice la adaptación a estos personajes que tanto me fascinaron como paring desde que los vi.

Así que ¿qué dicen? ¿Les gusto? ¿Quedo muy Occ? ¿Les gustaría que escribiera alguna otra historia por este fandom?

Espero contar con sus comentarios que son el alimento del escritor.

¡Saludos!


End file.
